


(路人佐/all佐)硬核主播

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	(路人佐/all佐)硬核主播

佐助是p站新注册的主播，深夜档R级，不露脸，没有签约和公会，开播时间不定。但人气仍居高不下的新人主播。直播内容从不花里胡哨，甚至可以说是“硬核”。  
  
佐助很白，摄像灯的光打下来让奶白的皮肤显得更为晶莹透亮，阴茎也很很秀气，颜色也很浅不像是使用过度的样子，但是每次玩的让老司机都瞠目结舌。上次直播玩到分秒无差的前后一起高潮更让窥屏的擅长调教的老司机只喊“牛逼”，更有人留言说主播要再多个穴就能做到av女优的“三处齐喷”的名场面。

佐助直播的时候不爱说话，但粉丝又特别喜欢他的声音。他从来不迎合粉丝去娇媚地去喘，也很少说骚话。  
  
今天的直播是一个小时前发布的，但预约开播提醒的人数已经高达1万了。  
  
直播开始，佐助敷衍的打了个招呼，倒是十分利落地褪下裤子和内裤躺了下来，白皙的大腿敞开对着摄像头，隐密的私处并在屏幕里一览无余。  
  
自慰是流程化的开端，但依托于佐助有一双漂亮的手，就算刚刚开播人气也不算低。修剪平整的指甲挑开顶端的小口，前列腺液汩汩地流出来，把指缝弄得滑腻腻到，白皙好看都手轻握着茎身不断把褶皱往上推挤，另一只手则时不时地搓揉双丸。佐助不太喜欢单纯的射精高潮，多半都是玩弄后穴来达到射精。

佐助把腿往外打开，尽可能地折起来，身体不断地压低，大腿根的肌肉微微发抖，紧闭的肉缝完全暴露在镜头下。他把乳白色的润滑膏体挤在手上，膏体散发出的甜甜的果香让他深吸一口气。穴口紧闭的褶皱一点点地撑开，发出难耐的喘息。润滑液在肉穴里发出晦涩的水声，三根手指模仿着性交的力度抽插，噗嗤噗嗤的水声把股间弄的一塌糊涂。舒服到蜷起的脚趾和一寸寸绷紧的小腹预兆着射精，阴茎已经硬得有些发疼。指尖擦过前列腺的爽快，让佐助仰起头，无法抑制的吐出甜美呻吟，另一只手颤巍巍地在精口又抠又挖。精液一股股地射出来，大概三四股之后，又有一些稀透的液体像是小解那样流出来。极致的舒爽让他口中吐出语句不清的呜咽。

屏幕里的打赏层层叠叠的闪过，沉浸在高潮后的佐助并不想理会他们。他从纸抽里扯出几张面巾把身上的精液和刚刚发泄过的性器擦干净，敏感到极致的身体还在微微的抖动。他一直有极为严重的洁癖，直播的每个环节都要进行细致的清理。直播的屏幕上刷满了类似“既当婊子 又立牌坊 ”的弹幕，几十个火箭连击把屏幕炸得五光十色。

佐助躺回到原来的位置，随手拿了个枕头垫在腰下。白净的手指拨动着透明的拉珠，冰凉的触感在会阴一带反复磨蹭，激得干净的皮肤上起了些鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
透明玻璃材质的拉珠，是上一次直播结束后榜一指定的。二十厘米的绳结上串着七个透明的玻璃珠，每个大小在三厘米左右，简简单单的塑料拉环系在绳子末端。相比于市面上花里胡哨的硅胶拉珠，玻璃的样式有种朴素的设计美感。材质上也自然带些冰凉，拿在手里比硅胶的更有分量。

屏幕右上角，金色的提醒字幕闪烁，榜一的金主爸爸上线，评论区又是一阵欢呼，各种“艹死这个小贱货”“主播的骚穴等好久了”的评论在+1+1的覆盖。

佐助抬起双腿白花花的长腿，拉近摄像头，扩张过的肉穴一张一阖，淫靡的肠肉在镜头前若隐若现。屏幕里的弹幕变成直播平台提供的手部动作表情包，有的是“抠”有的“挖”有的是“戳”。被视奸意淫的感觉化作一股热痒在股缝里流窜，佐助皱了皱好看的眉头，屏幕里的看客看不到他的表情，但高涨的情欲已经把他逼到边缘。冰凉的玻璃珠抵上穴口，高热的肠肉小口地吮吸着光滑的球面，手指稍微用力，光滑的玻璃球就滚了进去，湿热敏感的甬道被冰冷的异物撑开，身体难过地左右扭动。

两颗，三颗，四颗……五颗被撑开到近乎极致的甬道早就没办法自主地闭合，敏感的身体报复一般地把快感数倍地反馈给神经。

“唔……嗯啊……”沉甸甸的玻璃球在甬道里跟随着他的动作，来回滚动碰撞，压迫着敏感的软肉。

“已……经不行了…”佐助的声音已经有些哭腔了，小腹已经有些明显凹凸不平的涨起，但留在外面的还有两颗玻璃球。白皙的皮肤上浮起了片片潮红，白净的胸膛上蒙着一层薄汗，没有任何抚慰的两颗乳粒已经硬得像两颗石子。

“继续”“继续”“继续”直播评论区闪烁的让人眼晕。

“我……不行了”佐助一边淫叫着浑身发抖，一边把塑料拉环套在中指上，拿起另外两颗玻璃球抵上早就不能正常闭合穴口。

屏幕上“干”“操哭”的字样密密麻麻地飘过。

“不行…”佐助尖叫起来，但手上的动作却没有停下来。他的声音很好听，就算是高亢的淫叫也抹不掉他清冽的嗓音。“啊啊啊…要坏掉了……唔…噫啊哈”最后两颗玻璃球进的有些艰难，穴口撑的地有些发白，强烈的快感让精瘦的小腹不停地抽搐，性器哆哆嗦嗦地洒落几股透明的液体，佐助哭叫着呻吟，脚背拼命的反弓着，而脚趾却紧紧地内扣着。

摄像头不知被谁拉近了些，被玻璃球填满而不能闭合的穴口清晰地出现在屏幕里。透过玻璃球，已经可以微微看到被撑平褶皱的肠肉。

佐助爽得连指尖都在发抖，但打赏的大佬还在刷屏催促，一条条白色的信息，在屏幕里疯狂闪烁，谁让给钱的是爸爸呢。佐助缓缓地拉起拉环，玻璃球摩擦着敏感的肠肉，快感断断续续的并不强烈但佐助却清晰地感觉到自己的身体被打开的过程，理智一点点被吞噬的过程。

穴口绞得很紧，玻璃珠拉出的过程更像是艰难的排泄，但食髓知味的身体仍在不断的压榨快感。

佐助仰起头，盯着天花板，暗自想:我没救了，大概会变成连排泄都想着高潮的变态吧。  
  
“唔……”佐助摇了摇头，深吸了一口气，把手中的拉环拉紧，猛地往外一抽。

“……啊啊啊啊啊……”  
玻璃球快速反复地碾压过软肉，穴口痉挛着流出一股透明的淫水，还有半颗偏凉玻璃球卡在高热的肉穴里，但佐助已经舒服到失神无暇顾及其他了，没有人能看到口中流出津液的痴态，他也完全不想理会这些人。枕着床头缓了一会儿，佐助渐渐清醒过来，手抖着把卡在里面的半颗玻璃球拉出来。爬到床边把在讨论的热火朝天的直播关掉，然后赤裸着平躺休息。

今天，就这样吧，佐助遮住眼睛，生理性的泪水溢满眼眶。  



End file.
